


Rebirth 重生

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Come Marking, Episode: s02e18 Versus Zoom, I don't know how the speed force works and neither do the writers so be chill about it yeah?, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possessive Behavior, Pseudoscience, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats, Violence, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 極速閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry放棄速度以換取Wally一命後，極速沒有綁架Caitlin而是綁架了Barry，並且揭露他真正的計劃遠遠不止速度。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth 重生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661885) by [fastandfrozen (subitodolcediva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subitodolcediva/pseuds/fastandfrozen). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給可愛的繚亂閣，拖延症的我拖了這麼久終於譯好了＞＜**

　　他此生從未感覺如此無助，Jay—— _Hunter_ ，他腦筋還沒轉過來——單手扼著他的喉嚨把他舉到半空，像對待破布娃娃一樣。熟悉的神速力安全網如今不復存在，在那人牢牢鉗制下Barry呼吸變得艱難，肺部劇痛。Barry看得見Jay炫耀勝利的狂熱眼神，可怕的藍色電光在他身周飛舞，猶如防護罩，阻擋著他的親友，他們再是驚慌呼喊亦無法前來營救。

　　「你終於待在了我想你待的位置。」Jay譏笑道，眸中滿帶愉悅地看著Barry竭力維持清醒。他突然動身，不， _他們_ 雙雙移動，Barry感覺得到離實驗室與逃出生天的機會愈來愈遠。經過漫長得像幾個小時，事實上不過短短數秒路程，Barry被毫不客氣丟到地上。他喘著大氣，雙手抓著喉嚨。失去神速力庇護，Barry自知可能面臨氣管永久創傷，肋部痛楚也喻示著內出血。他環顧四周，毫不驚訝Jay將他帶到那間廢棄精神病院，他們打開缺口的地方。他小心翼翼在骯髒瓷磚上挪動——全身痛楚肆虐——然後抬頭去看Jay，那人正睥睨著他。

　　「如果你要殺我，就趕緊動手。」Barry怒視那人。說話時嘴角溢出血來，他用手背抹去。出乎意料，那男人仰天大笑。

　　「噢Barry，我不想殺你。」Jay輕笑。

　　「好吧，你已經奪去我的速度，我沒有什麼剩餘利用價值了，你就幫幫忙行行好放我走吧。我現在這樣也阻止不了你。」Barry無助地做了個手勢。

　　「你只說對了一點。你阻止不了我。」Jay道，笑著蹲了下來，幾乎與Barry鼻貼著鼻。Jay不動聲息打量著他的臉龐，似乎遍尋什麼，不果，搖頭嘆氣。

　　「你知道嗎，作為英雄你真是無聊頂透。你還不明白嗎，Barry？這一切從來不是為了盜取你的速度，不盡然。這一切是為了重生。」Jay不費吹灰之力把Barry擁入懷中，帶著他迅移到一張小型摺疊床上。Barry頂著傷勢竭力掙扎，但Jay很快就強行為他套上束縛帶。然後，出乎Barry所料，對方也坐了上床，他側身挨近，把困惑不已的Barry抱上大腿。

　　「你明白嗎，要將你塑造為理想模樣，我必須先摧毀你。」他貼著Barry額頭低語。一手牢牢按著Barry，一手溫柔梳過Barry的髮絲。Barry不由自主地顫抖，生平首次什麼話也說不出來。Jay到底在暗示什麼？

　　「最初我只想要你的速度，但之後我開始了解你，見識到你有多了不起。聰慧、強大、珍貴到絕不該囚守不值得你去愛的城市裡扮演英雄。我醒悟到我不想要你的速度。我想要 _你_ ，Barry。但你需要經歷嚴酷的轉化以確保你準備好加入我。你太過深陷誇張的英雄幻想，我已無法拯救你。於是我制定全新計劃。我要將你逼到崩潰，奪去你的速度，然後到了那時你就會準備好迎接我替你安排的新生。現在我們終於來到這一步！」Jay感嘆道。Barry在Jay的鉗制下掙扎，但Jay只是抓得他更緊，像是安撫大驚小怪的孩子般將Barry抱在懷中輕輕搖晃。

　　「我會一點一點將神速力輸回你體內，但那得等到我將你改造到完美無瑕。一旦你訓練結束，你就會放棄你天真的英雄主義，高高興興加入我。你屠宰殺戮時不但會毫無猶豫，更會樂在其中。到時我們就所向披靡，Barry，你和我。誠然，我必須確保你永遠比我慢上一點，畢竟最好你意識到你的位置就是在我腳下。」

　　Jay暫停了他的冗長獨白，把Barry轉過身來好看著他的臉。Jay的呼吸略較平時粗重，藍色電光在他身周亂舞。Barry一直覺得Jay很英俊，甚至可能在他首次向自己展示如何擲出閃電時生出幾分好感。但這個男人，有著瘋狂的目光與難以抑制的嗜血慾望，一點也不像他認識的Jay。Jay再次凝視Barry的臉，仿佛在為不曾宣之於口的問題尋求答案。他輕輕笑了，伸手將Barry一縷凌亂的髮絲撥回耳後。

　　「你會變得美麗絕倫……」他低聲道，他的手溫柔撫過Barry臉頰，徹底無視對方的震顫。

　　「倒不是說這個版本的你毫無誘人之處。你這副樣子如此無助，我可以對你為所欲為，你根本無力阻止。」看見Jay笑意加深，明顯流露飢渴的眼神，Barry心底一沉。

　　「我完全可以佔有你……事實上，我想我會。」Jay俯身以輕柔一吻奪去Barry雙唇，但Barry在他手下扭動，別過頭，盡量離那個男人遠遠的。

　　「不要……求求你不要這樣做，Jay。我、我一點也不想。」Barry喊道，希望喚醒對方心底殘存的一絲人性。Jay只是回以輕笑，仿佛Barry說了可笑至極的話。他把Barry拉近，Barry轉回頭來，怒目而視。

　　「現在，Barry，乖乖聽話。你很快就會知道不能違抗我，否則就要承受後果。」Jay快如閃電地伸手鉗住Barry下巴，強迫他對上自己的目光。

　　「你會獻身於我，否則我會折返S.T.A.R.實驗室，殺死所有人作為序幕。然後你我會前去我的地球，我會殺死所有長相與你所愛一樣的人，從你的父母開始。我們會前往每一個地球，需要去多少個就去多少個。直至你奉上屬於我的東西。」想到男人斷言的一切破壞與傷亡，Barry打了個寒顫，很清楚這個恐嚇並非只是空口說說。目前為止，Barry只見極速所有威脅紛紛成真。天秤上的性命不只他的朋友、家人，還有他們毫無防備的二重身，他怎能置眾人於險境？

　　「求求你……」他的低語微乎其微。Jay再次對他微笑，在他額頭印下一吻，用鼻子愛撫他的臉頰。

　　「簡單不過。告訴我你是我的，Barry。用你的人生換取所有你珍視之人的性命。作出選擇吧。你有三秒決定，三……二……」

　　「行了！」Barry叫道，他受束縛的雙手彆扭地放上Jay肩膀。Jay用期待的目光看著他。「好吧……我是你的。」

　　「你的確是。」Jay興高采烈道。他解開束縛，親吻了兩邊手腕內側，才將Barry抱進懷裡。

　　「你會成為我的學徒我的配偶。不過無須擔心Barry，你會漸漸喜歡上與我並肩而行。永遠不會有人可以從我身邊奪走你，有朝一日你會重獲你的速度。你之於我，就像珀耳塞福涅之於哈迪斯，克利奥帕特拉之於尤利烏斯•凱撒。我們會像神祇一樣統治世界。但是眼下，我會盡情享受你的身體能為我帶來的歡愉。」

　　藍色閃電在Jay手上游走，他套了利爪的拳頭抓著閃電俠的制服從Barry身上撕了下來。Barry驚呼出聲——制服化為一片片碎布散落一床，直至他在男人面前渾身赤裸。

　　「你真美。」Jay輕聲道，一隻手虔誠滑下Barry的背，小心翼翼撫過脊椎。他的指尖拂過每個凹陷之處，才溯游回上。

　　「你知道嗎，幾個月前不得不折斷你的脊椎，實則我有點於心不忍。」Jay最後道，他的手不復先前溫柔，他的臉容扭曲。Jay爪尖劃過Barry背部令他尖叫出聲。

　　「我知道，我知道很痛。不過你得知道你不聽話將會如何，甜心。」男人柔聲低語，收回手，在Barry肩膀印下細碎的親吻。對方流露的愛意讓Barry別過了頭，淚水盈眶。

　　「但現在你會聽話了，對嗎，男孩？」Jay手指滑到Barry下頜之下，強迫他回過頭來看著自己。男人的目光熾熱，瞳孔幾乎完全擴張。

　　「你會在我面前乖乖的好讓我不用再去殺人嗎？告訴我你會乖。」Jay問道，聲音甜膩得能滴出蜜來。Barry顫顫巍巍呼了口氣，點頭表示同意。

　　「噢，不，Barry。」Jay再次將Barry抱上大腿，身體接觸令Barry渾身一顫，但碰上對方剜人的眼神後，又害怕不服從的話那人會再做出什麼來。

　　「我要聽見你悅耳的聲音。你會為我做個乖男孩嗎？」

　　「是、是的。我會乖。」

　　「好極了！那麼是時候給你上第一課了，寵物。」毫無預警，Barry突然就被按進床墊裡，Jay覆在他身上。

　　「從現在開始，稱呼我的時候，叫我先生或者主人。你不能躲避我的觸碰，否則就會受到懲罰。除非我跟你說話，不然就不要開口，但你可以盡情發出各種聲音。我知道你有多愛沒完沒了發表你小小的英雄偉論，你的叫床聲肯定也會很動聽。」Barry朝他臉上啐了一口唾沫，Jay猛地抓住他的喉嚨，這個小時內第二次。

　　「我也很希望你不會束手就擒。」他吼道，然後狠狠壓上Barry的嘴唇。他的舌頭強行分開Barry雙唇，Barry什麼也做不了，只能任由他肆意掠奪，Jay雙手急切徘徊他肋間，掠過他的腹肌，最終停在他的臀部，將Barry拉得更近。Barry突然清楚意識到他全身赤裸，而Jay仍然穿戴整齊。他漆黑的連身套裝近乎鱗片，襯著Barry蒼白的肌膚看上去違和至極。他的雙手滑進臀瓣之間，擦過Barry入口，Barry感受到一束電流穿透身體。Barry尖叫了一聲，下意識避開觸碰。他竭力離得遠遠的，是以，兩人「親吻」斷開，他這才意識到所犯的錯。Jay瞇起眼睛。

　　「我剛才跟你說了什麼，Barry？你不能迴避我的觸碰。你得承受我賜予你的一切。恐怕我現在必須懲罰你了。」Jay故作歎息道。一眨眼工夫，Barry就被迫跪在摺疊床下的瓷磚地板。Jay赤裸裸站在他面前，顯然用了神速度力脫去衣服。他硬著的陰莖淫穢地昂揚於張開的雙腿之間，他低頭向Barry笑了笑。

　　「現在我會操你的嘴，Barry，而你得做個乖男孩，乖乖承受，明白嗎？」Jay問道，仿佛Barry有什麼選擇可言。Barry怒視著他，嘴巴抿成一線。

　　「管好你的牙。哪怕只是刮了一下，我就讓你嚐嚐被乾著操進去的滋味。」Barry重重吞嚥，但還是點了點頭回應。Jay一手握著陰莖，一手放在Barry頸後，敦促他上前。

　　「張嘴。」他命令道。Barry抵抗服從的衝動，即使這樣做很可能帶來慘痛後果。果然，Jay的手從陰莖上移開，轉而鉗住Barry下巴。

　　「我不會再問第二次，寵物。」他平靜道，抓著Barry下巴的手震動起來。他再次催促他上前，Barry別無選擇只能張開了嘴。Jay二話不說就將陰莖直直捅進Barry喉嚨。Barry拼了命竭力呼吸，淚眼汪汪地努力適應有違他所願的入侵。

　　「看著我，寵物。我想看見你那雙漂亮的眼睛。」Jay在上方低聲道。Barry鼓起剩餘每一分怒火，頂著眼淚怒視那個男人。

　　「很好，我會接收你所有憤怒所有憎惡。我會利用它們將你改造成理想的模樣。」Jay緩緩拔了出來，扶著陰莖用頂端擦過Barry的唇瓣和臉頰，以腺液標記這個男孩。

　　「我的改造完成後你會變得完美無缺。」他呢喃道，敦促Barry再次張嘴。他緩緩將陰莖頂回Barry喉嚨，他修長的手指纏進Barry柔軟烏黑的髮絲以達到槓桿作用。他建立起緩慢、振動的節奏，才再次開口。

　　「世上所有生靈都會畏懼你的力量，所有會都在你的怒吼下顫抖。我們會殺了所有擋路的人。」Jay笑了，輕輕撓了撓Barry的頭皮，加快了速度。

　　「然後，我們獨處的時候，你會在我面前甜美地敝開。」Jayr喘著粗氣呻吟出聲，開始以懲罰的節奏操著Barry的嘴。

　　「你會乞求、渴望我的觸碰，而我又怎能拒絕情慾勃發的可愛小東西。」Jay粗暴抓著Barry向後扯，低吼一聲射在他臉上。Barry只來得及閉上雙眼，就感覺到濃稠的液體濺滿雙頰、鼻子與張著的嘴。苦澀的味道灼燒舌頭，Barry還感覺到幾抹精液在他髮上乾涸。

　　「真美。我希望你得到教訓，親愛的。」Jay在上方哼道。Barry試圖伸手抹去髒兮兮的、覆蓋雙眼的精液好怒視那個男人，但Jay動作太快了，他已經拿了塊布抹去穢物。當臉上被草草擦拭乾淨，Barry感覺被抬了起來，高速劃回摺疊床上。Jay又一次將Barry放上大腿面向自己。眼見Jay伸手從旁取來一小管潤滑液，Barry愈看愈恐懼。噢糟了。

　　「好了，我想我們已經拖了太久了，你說呢？我需要進入你。」Jay得意一笑，一手滑至Barry腰間固定著他。Barry不幸意識到他完全沒有辦法制服對方，阻止此事發生。顫抖著嗚咽一聲，他把臉埋進Jay的頸，只望自己是身在別處。

　　「這就對了，甜心，我知道你可以為我表現得很乖。」Jay在他耳邊柔聲低語。Barry竭力抑制躲開的衝動，維持靜止，直至他感覺到一根黏滑的手指圍著他入口轉圈。Jay的準備工作做得遠比 Barry料想溫柔，他顯然很滿意Barry終於放棄、停止反抗。他探進一根手指，然後第二根，緩緩進出緊致的甬道。他撒去抓在Barry腰間的力度，空出來的手推起Barry大腿，強迫他抬高臀部。當角度轉變以致體內黏滑的手指擦過前列腺，Barry嗚咽出聲。聽見叫聲，Jay大大放緩動作，加入第三根手指。他加了幾分力度將三根手指全數推進，撞上準確的一點，令Barry發出大聲得難為情的呻吟。儘管極力抑制，Barry還是隨著Jay手指擴張的動作硬起來了。

　　「就是這樣，Barry。」極速者低聲道。「我就知道一旦搞定你頑固的性格你就會開始享受。看看你因為我變得多硬。」Jay輕聲低語，俯首一瞥，Barry硬起來的陰莖就夾在兩副身軀之間。再抽插幾下，Jay就撒去手指。待Jay抱起Barry，將陰莖抵上他的入口，Barry緊緊閉上雙眼。

　　「不，小美人，給我睜開眼睛。」Jay平靜地要求。Barry咬了咬唇，眼簾扇動著張開。Jay溫柔的笑意如此真摯，以致Jay陰莖滑進去之時， Barry幾乎成功忘記潛伏表面之下的怪物。他把Barry往下壓，直至對方完全平貼上他的大腿。Barry的手繞到Jay身後環抱雙膝以便迎合進出，Jay笑意更深。

　　「你真完美。」Jay歎道，在Barry唇上印下純潔一吻。Barry為此刻的荒謬皺起眉頭，這似乎令Jay白日夢醒。Barry唯一得到的預警就是他身周迸發的藍色電光，然後他就被迫擺成四股趴在床上的姿勢。Jay貼上他後背，覆上那個較他瘦小的男子。他拔了出來，直至陰莖頭部撐開Barry的括約肌，才狠狠頂回進去，以殘忍的節奏進出。驟然的入侵令Barry叫了出來，他的身體陷入幾近麻痺休克的狀態——那個男人幾乎以超人類的速度操進操出。

　　隨著Jay衝刺加快，Barry感覺得到對方的閃電在自己赤裸肌膚上四濺。Barry累得低下頭，看著自己雙手，自己……震動的雙手。Barry不敢置信地瞪著，舉起手細看。黃色閃電浮現，劈啪劃過掌心。他心底閃過一絲希望。原來神速力不曾離棄他！肯定是與極速交戰帶來的身心創傷以及巨大的精神壓力防礙了他進入神速力。Barry試探性地挪了挪腿，就迎來不久之前那股熟悉得令人心安的力量。Barry不禁露齒一笑，放任那個男人持續在他體內抽送。他得算準時間……

　　「天啊，你感覺真棒。比我想像中更棒。」Jay啞著嗓子道，自喉頭發出一聲低吼，繼續無情的律動。幾下衝刺過後，Jay喊著射了出來。感覺到對方熾熱的精液塗滿內壁，Barry頓覺屈辱，但他維持一動不動。有所動作就會暴露他的速度。Barry一直等到Jay拔了出來把Barry抱上大腿。

　　「抱歉我剛才有點粗暴。我抑制佔有你的衝動太久了，一時情難自禁。」Jay笑道，伸手安慰撫過Barry後背。Barry點頭表示理解，刻意彎下頭顱。

　　「Barry，我跟你說話時要看著我。」Jay嘲弄道，挑起Barry下巴，強迫那較為瘦小的男子看進他眼底。Jay幾乎馬上看見Barry雙眼劃過黃色閃電。

　　「是的，主人。」Barry對他淺淺一笑，隨即閃電似的奪門而出。耳邊迴盪Jay的怒吼，他成功脫逃。


End file.
